warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch/Archive 4
PCA having admin rights doens't make you a lead in PCA. You're still an apprentice in the project. 16:42, 08/20/2015 Re: Hey! I've just come back from Spain. Ugh, tbh, it was the worst holiday I've gone on. My sister usually comes with us, but she feels too old to go (she's 20 this year!), so she stayed behind. I was so bored. It was unbearably hot, my dad was annoying the whole two weeks, the wifi was complete and utter crap. At least I got a nice perfume at the airport duty free, but still I'm not going again. It's just too boring without my sister. Anyway, how are you? :) 14:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm too busy. I've got too much holiday homework. 15:04, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I rarely rp Fawn anymore because I simply cannot be bothered, so I'll probably kill her off somehow, but Rookfeather is up to you. And god I know SprC is boring... I can't really do much about it, since Sparrow isn't a war starter or anything like that. 22:43, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear about that, I hope things get better for you! (though, I don't have your skype, so I can't actually skype you) But if you want, we can just finish up the Spider x Thunder plot real quick. Like, all the plans that I have left is Spiderfang will live a mildly unhappy, isolated life and die of a brain tumor at about 21 moons of age. 02:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) would it be alright if I took Froststar? he's like, v important to me. 19:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but seriously, he's 'ella important to me. 00:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I will, but you are aware that ever single edit made to a wiki is permanently accessible to everyone via the history page, correct? So me erasing it from my talk page will not remove it from the database. 01:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Could you put my characters up for adoption? I'm leaving.Rosie (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Idk... I need to decide the next deputy. I'll probably see when chat has people and ask around. 16:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Sigh. I'll find somebody at some point... 16:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll post later, just going to do some homework. 16:38, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure bro - it's cool —— Beau Release the Dragon! Yes, we /need/ a plot, desperately. It's so boring, and I feel like a bad leader because everyone says it's boring. Maybe I'll make a blog. 22:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Were the previous plot ideas cancelled? Is there still one planned? 22:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, seeing that Beebs left, Lavender won't have kits, so we'll be finishing off the "three flares" plot...Which basically results in the change of leadership, so then we'll talk. 01:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) She watched her three/four (forgotten how many) brothers die on a lab table, but I suppose there's the possibility of any other siblings being taken away for other tests. They could've escaped like her or been rescued, if the illegal testing had been found and stopped. I would be open to a sibling making it's appearance, if that's what you're thinking... 20:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sounds fantastic! So what's their story? Taken away for other tests, or something, and Sparrow doesn't remember? 01:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but I'll have to tomorrow - it's almost 4am here and I'm exhausted 02:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Cliffpaw: I edited Cliffpaw a bit. Is there anything else I need to add other than the things I will add once I've rped him a bit? 03:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ???? 18:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Updated him, better? 20:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) nah, i'm g, i already have Flaring's spawn. 16:04, August 31, 2015 (UTC) she has to be a ginger cat, or Lionstar will kill her. 16:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) i plan on deciding via rp, and he doesn't intend on having anymore kits. 16:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) editing other users cats i noticed you edited newtstars page about a week ago updating some links, and id like to ask you to not do that again. im perfectly capable of updating things myself, my computer hasnt been working the past few days and i havent been able to get back on track. 21:07 Tue Sep 1 sure 13:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Can I do Crowkit's charart? :3 13:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: We'll have a few more encounters until Sparrow finally realizes who he is 15:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Idk - Sparrow has six lives left, she's got plenty of life left. I chose Silver because most of her higher ranks are in inactive groups, plus she doesn't have a dep. It depends on whether Silver wants her to succeed Sparrow. 16:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC) that's up to Sorrel to decide, not me, but yes, i'd like to have him as leader, seeing that Swamp won't have a long leadership at all (he'll probably step down by the time Sparrow's done). If you haven't noticed, i haven't had a single leader in the main clans, despite being here from the beginning. 21:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) i know who, but i'm keeping that a secret. 21:30, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Swamp becomes leader, and the leader that comes after him his made deputy. 21:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity next time you remove users from clan lists for inactivity let me know before you do alright 23:14 Wed Sep 9 idk when exactly. Later, I guess ;) 14:02, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing~ 14:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Could you explain the lying game? It sounds cool but I don't get it :3 14:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) yo Yo dude I was wondering if I could have Indominus back? And if we were going to continue her and Elsè in the rp. 20:20 Fri Sep 11 Pages hi, I`m not trying to sound rude, but on my pages I haven`t found the thing that you put there. I would like it there soon so please can you drop by and do it? My pages are Rosesky, Log, Seacloud, and Streamtail. Thanks! Hollytuft (talk) 21:00, September 12, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Sorry Ok, sorry. Now I am using pics of real cats. If you look at my cat Eclipseclaw you`ll see. (Its a page.) Hollytuft (talk) 17:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Message No silly! I wouldn`t make you fix all my pages! I would be a weirdo then. Hollytuft (talk) 17:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft I'm good, and I haven't roleplayed here for awhile because I've been busy, stressed, etc. XD Flamestar22 20:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your advice. I will look at it to see what it is. :) Hollytuft (talk) 13:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Question How do you format a page? Hollytuft (talk) 14:22, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Message I already removed them and put up a real life cat image. Hollytuft (talk) 14:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Can you please do what you did to Treeheart to one of my other pages? Hollytuft (talk) 16:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Deleting How do you delete a page? Hollytuft (talk) 14:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft nm haha!! tryna develop Sunpaw (SC) bc il her fictionkin pride (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 23:09, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Treeheart Can you do to Eclipseclaw what you did to Treeheart? Hollytuft (talk) 15:21, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft I`m sorry but plz I can`t figure it out on Eclipseclaw. I`m doing what you did though. Hollytuft (talk) 15:39, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft I did it like it said but it still won`t work.Hollytuft (talk) 15:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Yes? 23:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Cool ^^ I'd probably not stay very active thou, since I'm busy on 2+ wikis 13:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC) re: I could likely have them done sometime next week? becos school finishes up next week and i'll have two weeks so I can do it then c: 07:36 Fri Sep 18 derp Yeh just wait im getting to it 13:30, September 22, 2015 (UTC)